


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by KTKuma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan slid into the car.</p><p>After a moment, Gavin did too.</p><p>Gavin didn’t know why he did it.  He told himself that it just wasn’t the right time, but he wasn’t sure he believed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: For prompts how about some angsty vav/mad king? Like Mad King captures Vav and falls for him, and Vav seems to like him back but ultimately leaves the moment he has the chance.
> 
> This prompt got a bit out of hand.

“Oh, _Vav_ , I don’t know why keep trying to run.  You know I’m going to find you before you find a way out of this building, don’t you?”  Ryan barely even glanced up from his desk as the famous Vav was dumped into his office.

“You can’t fault me for trying.” Gavin sighed.

“Well,” Ryan laid his documents down and looked Gavin straight in the eye. “I can.  I captured you.  It’s my right.”

“I wouldn’t say that kidnapping me gives the right to do anything…”

“Well, since my guards are so incapable as to let you escape,” Ryan continued on as if he didn’t hear Gavin, “I’ll just have to keep an eye on you myself.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, “ _What?_ ”

Ryan leaned back and addressed the guards by the door.  “Go get _our guest_ some proper clothes – that _costume_ is offensive to my eyes.” The guards ducked out of the room, closing the door tightly behind them.  Gavin watched them with his eyes, before snapping them to stare down the Mad King.  “Please, Gavin, sit.” Ryan let Gavin absorb the fact that he knew his name.

“How.”

“How do you sit?  Well, first I would stand up and then find a-“

“How did you find my name?”

“It is sewn into the back of your costume.” A grin twitched at the corners of Ryan’s mouth, “No, I have my sources.”

Gavin huffed and got up to collapse onto the plush chair situated in front of Ryan’s desk.  He crossed his arms and refused to look at the man in front of him.

“Come now, Gavin, don’t be like that.” Ryan sighed and turned back to the papers strewn across his desk.  “How about I told you my name?  Would that help?”

Gavin’s eyes flitted to look at Ryan before returning to the one spot on the wall he was determined to memorize.

“I’m going to tell you anyway, to show that I’m not such a bad guy.”  Gavin snorted, but gave no other indication that he was listening.  “It’s Ryan.”

There was a pause of silence. “ _Ryan_.  That doesn’t sound evil.”

“Well, I could say that ‘Gavin’ doesn’t sound very heroic.  But I’ll keep those thoughts to myself.”

“But you said it out loud!  I heard you!”

Ryan shrugged, “I said that I could say that.  Not that I meant it.”

“But you did mean it, didn’t you?”  Gavin narrowed his eyes as the door to the office opened again.  A single guard returned with a t-shirt and jeans in hand.  They held them out for Gavin, who took them reluctantly, and then they left.  Gavin stood, and looked at Ryan pointedly.  “Is there a bathroom I could use, or…”

Ryan raised a brow, “You think I’m going to let you out of my sight?  You could use this opportunity to try and escape again.  No, you can change in the corner, its fine.”  Ryan turned his eyes back to his work, gesturing the corner of the room.

“I can’t do that, you daft idiot!”

“I don’t appreciate that tone, _Gavin_.” Ryan didn’t look up from his desk, “And surely you can, I don’t mind.”

“What if I do?”

Ryan looked up and raked his eyes over Gavin’s form, “Believe me, there’s nothing much to look at.  Now, go on.”

Gavin stamped his foot (a bit childish, he would admit) and made his way over to the corner that Ryan had indicated.  He tried to quickly change, both keeping his back to Ryan, and trying to watch him, just in case.  It mostly lead to him nearly knocking over a side table with a plant on it.

“Watch it!  How someone as clumsy as you became a superhero, I have no idea.”

-

The rest of the day Gavin spent just watching Ryan do his work.  Occasionally someone would come in and speak to Ryan about either his company or his less legitimate work.  It was all surprisingly… normal. 

As the hours soon turned to the evening, Ryan stood from his desk and stretched.  His gaze settled upon Gavin and thought of what to do with him for the evening.  He definitely didn’t want to leave him to his guards, who he’d probably have to punish.  Or replace.  Or both.

“Come along, Gavin.”  Ryan started for the door.

Gavin looked up from where he was poking at one of the various trinkets Ryan kept on his desk.  “Where are you taking me?”

“To dinner.”  Ryan sighed as he opened the door.  He could hear Gavin scrambling to follow him, afraid of what might happen if he fell too far behind.  As it so happened, a single guard began to follow behind the two of them.

“So, you’re just going to lock me up with a dry sandwich again?  Why are you the one taking me, then?”

“No, Gavin, I am going to be taking you with me.  Home.” Ryan looked out the few windows that his building had, looking upon the city and the setting sun.

Gavin was quiet.  Ryan’s home.  The home of the Mad King.  Why?  Why would he do that?

As they came to the exit, Gavin began to wonder if he could just try and make a break for it.  He could probably make it.  Or at least make it far enough away that he wouldn’t immediately be caught again.  He didn’t have his gloves on him, but he didn’t see if the Mad King had anything on him, and so he’d only have to worry about that one guard.  He could find a shop and use their phone to call X-Ray, or maybe he’d already be nearby.  Maybe-

“What sort of food do you like, Gavin?”

Gavin’s thoughts were interrupted.  “What?”

“For dinner, I was thinking of going out, and I wanted your input.”

“Oh.” They were leaving the building.  The guard had come around the two of them and was heading to open the door of the limo that was presumably waiting for them.  Gavin cast a look down the street, “Um, I like pretty much whatever.”  _You could do it now.  Just run.  The guard’s distracted and Ryan isn’t even facing you.  Run._

Ryan slid into the car.

After a moment, Gavin did too.

Gavin didn’t know why he did it.  He told himself that it just wasn’t the right time, but he wasn’t sure he believed that.

Ryan tried to make conversation during the drive to the restaurant.  He was trying to be amicable, but Gavin was a bit apprehensive.  He only gave short answers to questions, and anything he arbitrarily deemed too personal, he didn’t answer at all.

The conversations at the restaurant were the same as well.  Ryan would ask a question, and Gavin would give short answers.  Pointed questions about his life were off limits – he didn’t want to give away his past to a villain – but he would answer questions about anything else.

After the dinner, Ryan then took Gavin to his home.  It was… surprisingly normal.  Gavin wasn’t really sure of what to think of it.  Sure, it was better than the shitty apartment he lived in, but anything is better than that.

“The guest bedroom is down this hallway on the left.  Bathroom at the end.” Ryan motioned down the hall in question.

Gavin nodded and made his way to the guest room.  He wasn’t really sure what to do now.  He hadn’t taken his chance to escape earlier, and now that he was in the Mad King’s house, he wasn’t sure where to head from here.  He closed the door behind him and looked over the room.  It was just a room.  Nothing for him to use… His eyes settled on the phone on the side table.

There’s no way…

Gavin made his way over to the phone and held the receiver to his ear.  His eyes widened when he heard the dial tone.  He quickly dialed the number for Ray’s phone, and hoped, _prayed_ that he would answer.

“Hello?”

Gavin had never been happier to hear his partner’s voice, “Ray!  Thank Christ, it’s you.”

“Gavin?  How- Where are you?  Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Ray, I’m fine.”  Gavin took a breath, making sure to keep his voice modulated so that Ryan wouldn’t be able to hear him, “I’m in the Mad King’s house.”

There was a silence over the line, “Like… his personal dungeon in Monarch Labs, or…”

“Like, his bloody, goddamn house.  Where he _lives_.  He brought me here for… some reason.”

“Where is it, I’ll come and get you.”

“No!  Don’t.” _Why not?  You’re inches away from getting out of here, just **leave**_. “I don’t know where it is… he didn’t let me see where we were going.  And besides, he’s keeping an eye on me.  He’s going to be extra careful.” _Then why didn’t he disconnect the phone_?

“Alright… if you think so.”

“As long as I have access to this phone, I’ll let you know what I know.”

“Be careful, Vav.”

“Of course, X-Ray.”

Gavin hung up the phone, staying perfectly still for a few moments, making sure that Ryan hadn’t heard him.  He carefully picked up the phone and hid it under the bed, making sure the cord was hidden.  He didn’t need Ryan coming in and seeing the phone.  He wasn’t sure how faith Ryan had in the hero.

Gavin had just finished straightening up the hiding place when there was a knock on the door.  Ryan didn’t wait long before opening the door, a stack of clothes in hand.  “Hey, I just wanted to bring you something to sleep in.  Wouldn’t want you to stay in the same clothes for… ever.” Ryan held the stack of clothes out with a small smile.

Gavin’s breath got caught in his throat.  “T-thank-k you.” Gavin spluttered.  Ryan laughed at the little flub and closed the door again.

As the door clicked, Gavin let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding.  _What was_ that?  _That’s the bloody Mad King, and your heart is fluttering like a damned school child._ Gavin willed his heart to stop doing the whole fluttery thing and changed into the clothes he was given.

-

This sort of thing happened for the next week or so.  Gavin stopped keeping track.

Gavin would hang out in Ryan’s office, so long as he was in there, and went him everywhere, except into the labs themselves.  At the end of the day, they’d go out to dinner, and talk and then they’d return to Ryan’s home.  For the first few days, Gavin would head immediately into the bedroom and call Ray, letting him know what he’d discovered that day, but soon, Ryan began inviting him to spend some time with him not in an office.

They didn’t do much other than watch movies or play games, but Gavin could _feel_ how close they were getting.

Emotionally as well as physically.

The night he spent the whole time with Ryan and didn’t call Ray at all was when he realized how screwed he was.  He was beginning to… to _fall_ for the Mad King.

And Ryan was definitely… warming up to Gavin.  He didn’t want to say that he had fallen for the hero, but he definitely wanted to spend more time with him, and sometimes forgot that he was his prisoner.  He didn’t even care when his clumsiness caused one of Ryan’s vases to shatter.  He didn’t care when their faces got close when they both went to pick up the pieces.  What he did care about was how he didn’t want Gavin to pull away.

Ryan laid awake that night wondering if things could be different if they weren’t in this dynamic.  If X-Ray and Vav didn’t exist, and they weren’t in a constant fight with the Mad King.  Could he and Gavin actually be… _something_?

-

“Where are we going, Ryan?”

“Home.”

“We aren’t going to dinner?”

Ryan sighed, his heart fluttering a little.  He could change his mind right now.  “No.  I’m going to make you dinner.”  Ryan tried to ignore the blush that seemed to be gracing his cheeks.

“Oh.  Ok.”

“Is that… Is that fine?”

“Y-Yeah.”

The ride back to Ryan’s house was silent after that.  They both looked straight ahead and ignored the way that their hearts were beating.

The silence lasted them most of the way through dinner.  Ryan had begun to wonder if it was a bad idea, all of this.  Making Gavin dinner and using it as the opportunity to tell him how he felt.  But he was going to go for it.

“Gavin.” His voice was a bit more forceful than he’d wanted.  His face fell when he saw the way Gavin’s face furrowed in fear, and choke on the pasta he’s just put in his mouth.  “Sorry.” He tried to keep his voice softer, wanting to soothe Gavin.  He didn’t want to punish him.  Quite the opposite.

Gavin waved off the little episode and motioned for Ryan to continue.

“Right, um… I don’t… I’m bad at this.  And, well, I know that we are obviously in a unique situation,” Gavin snorted, “But, um, I, um… I seem to have feelings for you.  And it might be fanciful and just… hope clouding my judgement, but I feel as if you… don’t detest me, at least.  Am I correct?”

Gavin’s eyes went wide, and his face went red.

“It’s sudden, I know.  I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.”

“No, I -“ Gavin looked down at his plate. “I’m not sure what I feel, I’m sorry.  You-you’re right in saying that I don’t detest you.  I… I feel like, I… _might_ feel something for you.  But… But can I ask two things from you?”

“O-of course!  I had… really, I had feared that you would call me, well, mad and try and run off.  What do you need?”

“First, time.  I-I would like the night to think things over.”

“However long you need.”

“And second…” Gavin stood and stepped away from the table. “I would like a kiss.”

It was Ryan’s turn to go wide eyed.  He stood slowly and took a step toward Gavin.  “If you would like.”  He left enough space to give Gavin the power to do what he wanted.  His heart felt as if it might beat out of his chest when Gavin took that step forward and gently placed a hand on his cheek.  Ryan stopped breathing when Gavin’s lips made contact with his.  It lasted for a few seconds before Ryan tentatively placed a hand on Gavin’s waist.  He allowed himself to put a little more pressure into the kiss until Gavin pulled away.  Both of their faces were bright red.

“Umm, I’m going to go to my room now.  I need to think about this.”

“Of course.”

Gavin stood there a second longer before making his way back to his room.

Ryan stood alone for a minute before finishing his dinner and going about his normal evening routine.  Gavin’s kiss buzzed on his lips, and he let himself just… hope.  He hoped that maybe Gavin would decide that he liked Ryan enough in some way that would let him stay.

He fell asleep with the feeling of Gavin’s lips against his.

-

Ryan understood the desire to sleep in.  He really did.  But he needed to get to work, and Gavin still wasn’t up yet.  He’d knocked on his door when he woke up, but that was over and hour ago, and he was starting to get the littlest bit worried.

“Gavin?” He knocked on his door again.  No answer.  “Hey, I’m just checking in on you, it’s almost time to head out –“ He opened the door only to find an empty bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me love you. I will hold you dearly in my heart, and will think of you when I have a warm cookie.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at theloveandthestuff


End file.
